Infection
by Sonia-Kun
Summary: Modern AU. Naruto and Deidara got separated during the epidemic and mutation called Z-day. Now, Deidara struggles to survive but also hopes to find his long lost brother but what if a certain red head saves him and he was force to join a group of survivors who was fighting not only the beings but also humans in the name to rule? BXB/ RATED T/ SONG FIC


**Infection**

Modern AU. Naruto and Deidara got separated during the epidemic and mutation called Z-day. Now, Deidara struggles to survive but also hopes to find his long lost brother but what if a certain red head saves him and he was force to join a group of survivors who was fighting not only the beings but also humans in the name to rule?

**Authors note**: DO Not Own **Naruto**

**WARNINGS**: Bloody. Swearing and BXB

Feel free to criticize me with my grammar. I am experimenting some style.

The main pairs would be **SasuNaru** and **SasoDei**.

Chapter 1: Memories

_Life is a lie in the face of death._

_-Authoress_

It's been two years since those things attacked us. _Those_, I mean are called Zombies. They weren't just _those_ things we see in movies but _those_ things truly exists. They craved for flesh of the living and in process they also can turn you into zombies with one bite.

One fucking bite killed everything I loved.

My family was living in Iwakagure, a crowded city in the whole country. The infection began when the Uchiha Corporation worked together with a guy named Dr. Orochimaru who develop, a formula that could cure the sick people with just a mere capsule but it turns out to be a failure and then this things happened.

My father was a former soldier and my mother was a scientist. Naruto and I was trained by my father about survival and stuff while our mother taught us how to be resourceful about everything. But our parents didn't lived that long after the infected started the chaos.

Since my dad had his ropes to the government, he knew what to do next. First, was to insure our safety which failed. When Iwakagure was hit by the infected, we had a very rough time to get out of the city.

It was midnight when the helicopter was about took us out but everything went wrong. The helicopter that was supposed to be in that spot didn't arrived because the whole place was already abandoned by the government and it was already too late to saved the people within.

I already understand the situation but not my parents. They still hoped that we could be saved.

What did they do?

The moment that the roof top door was destroyed by the infected. Both of them, threw us in a building nearby and they practically saved us from the zombies.

Both of us, watched our parents devoured by the infected but they didn't just died for nothing. But because of pride, they killed themselves at the same time.

They gave us something.

It was a cure.

How could that be possible?

My mother as I said, was a scientist. In short time of period, she developed a blueprint of formulas and equations of the possible cure for the almost infected people because she was a student of the genetics and stuff. She was able to do this because Dad was able to capture one infected alive and they started experimenting on it. They develop the cure that can save the humanity.

Meaning, the freshly bitten people can be saved by this formula not the infected.

Unfortunately, we weren't genius as her. The chemical weren't available anymore and it was impossible to figure out how to make it.

We were hopeless.

The moment we got out of Iwakagure, the whole place was in ruins. We was able to take the supplies we need and a car we can use to travel around the continent, hoping to find someone that is genius enough to figure out how this formula can be possible.

I kept strong for Naruto that time. He just turned 16 and I was 19. We got our backs since that day. We weren't only fighting the infected but we were fighting to survived the _others_. The _others,_ I mean are the people who choose to be cannibal because food was hardy available anymore and to survive they needed to kill the people instead of thinking to restore humanity.

Foolish people.

The air soon filled with toxic chemical and the infected with the living wasn't safe.

We were mutated in different ways.

This may sound Mary sue story for you all but it can happen. When the nuclear factories were destroyed by the infected and it mixed with the air, resulting the mutated which was the living.

Naruto and I got separated after two years when we took supplies from a grocery store.

_They_ took _him._

Just like that, I was helpless. Naruto wasn't around anymore. The only one who kept me out from getting insane.

I don't know what to do anymore. I was left there to get eaten by the _infected_.

Why would they take someone very precious to me?

Why? Just why?

Then just like that, zombies found me. I took the chance of luck to brigade myself in the grocery store but the doors didn't hold that long. I fought long and hard because I hoped that Naruto was alive.

I need to survived.

My crowbar finally broken into pieces as I struck the male _infected _in the head. Crap, it got stuck. I tried to pull it out but other one lunged into my direction.

I was already exhausted by fighting a lot of zombies. I was covered with blood and I was in my limit. My vision was already getting blurry from exhaustion.

One zombie tried to lunged me down but I kicked him into the face. I grab my one last resort of weapon.

Exploding clay.

This was my last weapon.

If this fails, I don't really know what will happen to me. It's either I'll die in explosion or I'll die eaten by the ones who killed my parents.

I would choose to die with the explosion taking them all.

My mutation is hand mouths. They may sound very useless but with the combination of clay I can turn them into bombs.

I was a walking bomb.

Another zombie tried to bite my hand then quickly I shove a exploding bomb into his mouth.

"Katsu!" I shouted as blood and brains scattered everywhere.

My other hand mouth was done with my exploding clay that enough to burn this fucking bastards away but I would die in the process but may the God of fucking Luck bless me now or never.

Ten infected walked into my direction and many more was outside the store. There was no escape with this.

I threw my exploding clay in the horde of infected.

**"Katsu!"** The whole place burned into flames. I ducked downs trying to avoid to get caught in the explosion but I failed.

Blood and flesh splattered everywhere. The whole place was burning into flames and the smoke was suffocating me. Fucking damn. I couldn't stand anymore. Some fucking stall was in my leg!

I was about to die.

I know that.

I'm sorry Naruto.

I didn't got you a present.

I'm sorry Dad and Mom.

I failed to develop the possible cure and take care of Naruto.

I hold the duffle bag closer to my body. Everything I got was in here. The clay, our family photos, and the blue prints of the cure.

I sighed as my eyes slowly closed.

"Fuck!" I could hear someone. "Are you bitten?!"

What?

"Are you bitten?"

It was someone in red or I say with a red hair. HUh, a genetic mutation.

I shook my head as answer. No. Of course, I was not infected.

"Damn. The smoke is killing you..."

No. Shit. Sherlock.

"Consider yourself lucky. " I was carried in piggy back style. My bag was still with me and I was really getting sleepy.

Who is he?

_What is your name?_

Deidara.

_What memories do you remember?_

I can't remember what happened that time. But, I just don't want to remember.

_I understand. How many years has it been since the Z-day?_

It was 2 years ago.

_What happened? _

I don't remember but everyone, I once knew turned into a flesh eating beings. They took our father and our mother.

_Our?_

Oh yes, ours. I had a baby brother. His name is Naruto. He disappeared that time. We got separated a year ago when we tried to take some supplies in the groceries.

_Separated by the Zombies? _

Oh, no. Not the zombies. It was humans. While we were attacked by the zombies, I fell unconscious because I was hit something in the head. The last thing, I remember is, I was shove into a locker and there a group of men took my baby brother away from me.

_Do you remember how did you get in here?_

Here? Oh, I remember that. It was something red. A man who has a red hair.

_Red head? What's his name?_

Scorpion. I think that was his name.

**Notes: **I was bored.

I love Zombie stories. So, I made one.

I need a editor.

REVIEW MEANS NEW CHAPTER. _Let's see how many will review. _


End file.
